finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Teoskaven
Benvenuto Ciao Teoskaven, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Giudice Gabranth. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ishramit (Discussione) 06:04, nov 19, 2009 Io non ho cancellato proprio nulla, il fatto è che c'è stata la fusione e i contributi sono andati, come dire, a puttane. Anche i miei si erano azzerati, però sono risaliti grazie a tutto il lavoro per rendere funzionante il risultato della fusione, puoi pure scrivere nella tua pagina utente quali pagine hai creato, mi dispiace ma è andata così...Ishramit 13:11, nov 19, 2009 (UTC) Sono felice che tu sia tornato, il tuo aiuto sarà utile ;) Ishramit 14:09, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOH! Almeno tu mi capisci. Aiutiamoci allora, che ci sono parecchie cose da fare. E comunque, che differenza ci sarà tra un gioco in italiano e uno in inglese (a parte i nomi dei mostri più pirla)? Che cosa si impara di meno da quelli in italiano (se si impara qualcosa)? Grazie ancora per avermi appoggiato. --Pmbarbieri 23:45, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Da quelli in italiano non impari una lingua nuova, forse intendeva quello, lasciamo perdere comunque Ishramit 11:44, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Manuale di Stile Tutti gli utenti sono pregati di visitare la pagina Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile per informazioni sulle tabelle da utilizzare negli articoli. Finalmente Sono pienamente d'accordo. La pagina del beniamino di questa wiki deve essere perfetta. Comunque, adesso manca soltanto l'uscita di V Jump (che tra l'altro sarà un bel regalo di compleanno per me, perchè lunedì faccio vent'anni) e poi ci sarà solo un mese e cinque giorni a separarci dal gioco :D. --Pmbarbieri 15:14, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Senti, collega, ma nello screen dell'ipermossa EX di Gilgy, cosa tiene in mano? Sembra la Girasole, ma non è tra le otto spade che può estrarre -> 17:57, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Bon, grazie u.u Teo, che dici di pare la pagina sul "Knights of the Crystals" appena possiamo? Sulla wiki inglese c'è. Ed è inutile che mi attacchi, tanto vinco io XD scherzo neh XD 20:39, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Secondo ritratto di Prishe Sai che secondo me quel ritratto di Prishe è un falso? Non assomiglia a quello che appariva nelle immagini dove Prishe indossava il secondo costume, e non può nemmeno essere il terzo, visto che Nomura ha detto che sarà diverso nell'aspetto. --Pmbarbieri 23:06, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Le musiche non sono male. Se solo ne avessero sbloccata qualcuna in più fra quelle vecchie, però... Comunque, per adesso teniamolo pure, però mi sa che si tratta comunque di un falso. --Pmbarbieri 23:41, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Però... Non male, ma... scusa tanto, non è quello base la sua armatura originale? O ti riferisci a quella grigia che ha nella crepa? Se Prishe ha un bikini credo di sapere il motivo: esistono numerose patch per il gioco, che permettono di modificare il vestiario dei personaggi, fino a rimuoverlo completamente in alcuni casi... Eh, malandrini!!! Per la notizia "più triste", dipende da cosa cambieranno e COME! L'unica cosa certa è che dovrò senz'altro comprarmi la PS3, perchè è lì che lo faranno, penso. --Pmbarbieri 16:26, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che allora sarà una semplice palette swap lo stesso. Lo sprite originale di battaglia di Gilgy non è mica tanto diverso dall'artwork, se ci guardi bene. Senza contare che Nomura lo ha disegnato proprio nella stessa posizione di quello sprite. Vorrà dire che lo vedremo uguale, ma arancione. Però potevano farlo grigio, eh. --Pmbarbieri 16:55, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Sono stato trollato a morte! Hai visto la scan su Bartz e Exdeath? Hai notato che il render del terzo costume di Exdeath è nella stessa IDENTICA posa del render provvisorio che avevo fatto io per la modalità EX dello stesso costume? "I feel so betrayed!" Cit. --Pmbarbieri 18:36, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Anche io. Gli attacchi PV sono una cosa favolosa, e anche quella dell'arma a caso non è male. Comunque, per quel che riguarda il suo primo costume alternativo, finalmente lo vedremo con tutte e otto le braccia anche nella sua incarnazione dell'VIII. Comunque, ho visto il design della Zantetsuken e questo prova la mia teoria sul fatto che la spada sia sempre la stessa in tutti i giochi e che non sia un falso: non assomiglia a quella dell'VIII come non assomiglia a quella del XII, perciò semplicemente cambia forma a seconda della dimensione in cui si trova. Chissà se qualche sua arma cambierà design con i costumi alternativi. Comunque, adesso tutti i soldi che ho li sto risparmiando per acquistare quel gioco. Se tu riesci a trovare la ISO, sapresti inviarmela in qualche modo, così rippo i rimanenti render dei personaggi e li carico? --Pmbarbieri 21:48, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) DOVE L'AVETE VISTOOOOO????? O_____O Un video con gilg? 21:52, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Devo ammetterlo, questa volta il tuo zellfantasy ha stupito anche me. Sarà perchè sto cominciando a depurarmi da tutte le inutili chiacchere su presunte rivalità fra i siti? Valanga di gameplay mica male. Sento già di adorare Prishe *-* 10:40, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Inquietante? xD Beh, la mia voce giapponese preferita resta quella di Golbez. Comunque, in FFV la prima summon disponibile (a parte quelle tre ciofeche di Chocobo, Remora e Sylph) è Shiva, ed io da buon giocatore l'ho abominevolmene saltata. Anche se un personaggio rapido come Prishe mi piacerebbe, essendo cresciuto con Tekken3. 12:34, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bravo pirla XD! Comunque, in ogni caso, almeno Prishe non ha quella vocina da hentai che ha Terra. A me piace anche per quello. E comunque, Gilgamesh resta sempre un grande! --Pmbarbieri 12:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) ODDIO! Anche Aerith ha dei costumi alternativi! Uno è basato su Crisis Core, l'altro è ispirato a un artwork di Amano! --Pmbarbieri 13:50, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bella anche l'Ipermossa EX di Gilgy: se scegli l'Excalibur fra tutte le Excalipur, Gilgamesh farà una combo e poi concluderà con la mossa Fantasia finale (almeno, credo che sia quella la mossa, perchè ci assomiglia). --Pmbarbieri 13:55, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Stocazzotrifolato O.o bella la mossa ex di gilgamesh! Qualcuno l'ha isolata 14:18, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, è bellissimo! Sia la mossa EX normale che quella sbagliata. E la posa di vittoria con i coriandoli, ne vogliamo parlare? Comunque, tra un po' arrivano le immagini, quindi puoi cominciare a fare la pagina ;) --Pmbarbieri 14:27, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) LoL Che dire, semplicemente un GENIO! --Pmbarbieri 18:04, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Sono arrivate conferme sul fatto dei menù in inglese in Duodecim? Parlo della versione italiana, non di quella francese. Io non posso pensare che abbiano fatto una cosa del genere, lasciando solo i dialoghi, non ha senso! --Pmbarbieri 20:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che tradurre un gioco a metà non ha semplicemente senso! O lo traduci o non lo traduci. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un gioco di Final Fantasy non arriva in italiano. Fare una cosa del genere non ha totalmente senso! Soprattutto perchè davvero poi potremmo vedere Gidan o Artemisia chiamati con i loro nomi italiani nei dialoghi e con i loro nomi inglesi nei menù! E non possono usare la scusa del doppiaggio, perchè regge quanto un castello di carte può reggere un'incudine. E poi, tu mi hai anche detto che nemmeno i dialoghi si salvavano nel primo Dissidia, perciò alla fine potresti ritrovarti deluso in ogni caso. Mi sembra... come dire... Stupido! --Pmbarbieri 22:02, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Mah, io comunque non ci sto. E sarei d'accordo con i traduttori cafoni se non lo permettono. A parte il fatto che questa è solo la versione francese che abbiamo visto, non sappiamo cosa faranno gli altri Paesi. Cooooomunque, per quel che riguarda Gilgy, dire che sbatte contro la telecamera stessa è un po' eccessivo, anche perchè la coprirebbe totalmente, se così fosse. Semplicemente lui sbatte contro il muro che divide l'arena dallo sfondo dell'Ipermossa EX. --Pmbarbieri 22:12, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Infatti. Secondo me, se proprio sono così pigri da non volerlo tradurre, allora non lo traducono del tutto e ci fanno un favore. Perchè un gioco tradotto (e non doppiato) a metà, per me è un gioco non finito. Parlando di doppiaggio, ho sentito che avevano provato a doppiare l'anime di FFVII, ma che non l'hanno mai ufficializzato. --Pmbarbieri 22:21, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Ninete, l'hanno confermato nel sito europeo. Peccato, però. C'è però una cosa che non ho capito... cosa significa "menù in inglese, manuale in italiano?" Significa forse che in italiano avremo a malapena il libretto d'istruzioni? --Pmbarbieri 11:13, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) ASPETTA! Forse neanche lo tradurranno da noi! Nel sito europeo, solo nella parte in lingua francese dice che i sottotitoli e il doppiaggio sono in lingua, mentre nelle altre lingue non è fatto alcun riferimento a questo. --Pmbarbieri 11:37, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) DLC - Parte seconda Ciao. Scusa se mi sono scaldato un po' troppo nella discussione precedente, ma sai, io le prendo un po' a cuore queste cose. Mi aspetto che ne parli quando creerai la pagina su nonciclopedia, comunque. Ad ogni modo, ho pensato ultimamente ai possibili costumi DLC e mi è venuto in mente che qualcuno potrebbe avere magari un aspetto totalmente diverso, come Aya Brea per Lightning. Tu che ne pensi? chi potrebbero scegliere? --Pmbarbieri 00:50, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Sai, se mi ci metto sono più emotivo di Remiem, XD. Coooomunque, avevo pensato a qualche prodotto Square non necessariamente legato a Final Fantasy. Per il cavalier Cipolla, per esempio, anche se non ha propriamente lo stesso stile di combattimento, ho pensato a Sora: i requisiti ci sono tutti: attacchi normali e magie, fusione Valore (ninja) e Giudizio (saggio) in modalità EX, solo l'ipermossa rimane la stessa (ma per forza di cose). Poi, magari dare a qualcuno l'aspetto di personaggi di Mana o di Chrono Trigger, cose così insomma. --Pmbarbieri 01:15, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Beh, tecnicamente Sora non sarebbe di dominio della Disney, in quanto personaggio originale. La sola cosa che avrebbero da pagare sarebbe il Topolino sulla catena regale (ma quello basta toglierlo). Comunque Nomura lo metterebbe solo per fare un piacere a Takahashi, se lo mettesse. Star Ocean non so dirti perchè non lo conosco proprio per nulla. Qualcos'altro? A proposito, mi avevi parlato di eventuali pg Assist. Purtroppo sono abbastanza sicuro che Aerith basti e avanzi (più che altro per ragioni di spazio), ma un buon elemento da utilizzare chi potrebbe essere? --Pmbarbieri 01:52, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... Sazh è veramente un ottimo personaggio. Nel cast del XIII è il mio preferito per simpatia, mentre per figaggine o Snow o Fang e per bellezza sempre Fang o Lightning. Gli altri assist che hai detto avrebbero anche loro un buon posto. Comunque Balthier come personaggio giocabile non ce lo avrei visto troppo, e sai perchè? Perchè non è versatile come Vaan nel gioco originale, e soprattutto perchè le sue apoteosi non sarebbero venute niente bene nella trasposizione di Dissidia. Forse Ashe si sarebbe prestata meglio, ma lo stile di combattimento, chiaramente, sarebbe stato totalmente diverso. --Pmbarbieri 02:09, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Beh, c'è ancora quel famoso punto interrogativo. La settimana prossima dovrebbero esser rivelate le utlime notizie su Desperado Chaos, voglio sperare, perciò magari potrebbe esserci qualche cosa di nuovo. Non sarebbe male effettivamente un ninja, e credo che Shadow si presterebbe bene (soprattutto se si conta il fatto che potrebbe volentieri stare nelle fila di Chaos e in quelle di Cosmos a intervalli, visto il suo lavoro). Ti dirò, io preferisco Laguna a Balthier per una questione di versatilità: a Ivalice è già tanto se ci sono armi da fuoco, mentre il mondo di Final Fantasy VIII è più "contemporaneo" e dunque più adatto al ruolo (e in ogni caso, Laguna ha il seyuu di Balthier, accontentati). Il dottor Cid invece non sarebbe stato male, anche se sarebbe stato nelle fila di Chaos e avrebbe passato più tempo a litigare con Gabranth che a fare il suo lavoro. Nel prossimo Dissidia, però ce lo vedo bene! --Pmbarbieri 02:32, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Bello Senti, io potrei fare anche il lavoro di traduzione, visto che ho un programma apposito per fare fumetti. Potrei colorarli creare le nuvolette con quel programma (con il font tipico dei fumetti) e incollarcele con Photoshop. Devi solo darmi le traduzioni (sicuramente le saprai rendere meglio) e io le correggo. Come ti sembra? --Pmbarbieri 19:13, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho scaricato il primo numero. Il bozzetto mandamelo via mail, ce l'hai ancora, no? --Pmbarbieri 19:54, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) pmbarbieri@gmail.com --Pmbarbieri 20:12, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOLD! Il titolo devi dirlo con voce rauca. Potrebbe dunque essere che Nomura abbia (di nuovo) assecondato Takahashi? Se sì, allora devi qualcosa a chi diceva che il famoso ?'' era Sora! Che ruolo potrebbe avere però nella storia, e soprattutto, come la prenderanno Squall e Cloud? --Pmbarbieri 16:44, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Cambiando leggermente discorso, che ne pensi dei due video promozionali presenti nel sito giapponese di Dissidia? Sbaglio o hanno un che di inquietante? --Pmbarbieri 17:03, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Parlo di quelli con i due dementi che "commentano", nella sezione Movies, che ci sono già da quando hanno aggiunto Gilgy al sito. Quei due personaggi lì sono veramente impressionanti da vedere. I video di gameplay invece sono impeccabili come al solito. --Pmbarbieri 17:26, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Non lo so, bisogna informarsi. Altrimenti potrei addirittura rifare io i disegni piuttosto che ricolorarli, ma verrebbe un lavoro esagerato per il periodo in cui mi trovo, con l'università e tutto (senza contare che sto lavorando a un altro fumetto, che spero di pubblicare presto, se viene pubblicato). Bisogna informarsi su 'sta cosa del copyright. Comunque le traduzioni erano buone. Ho edulcorato qualche parolaccia ma non ho apportato grandissimi cambiamenti, anche perchè comunque sei riuscito a mantenere il linguaggio negli standard del gioco (se l'hai notato il vocabolario del XII e del XIII è molto più alto rispetto ai precedenti, sia in inglese che in italiano). --Pmbarbieri 22:57, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Sulla wiki inglese c'è un link a quello che dovrebbe essere il tema di Desperado Chaos. Non so tu ma io lo trovo bello ma un po' inadatto :| --Pmbarbieri 20:05, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che ha beccato master xemnas, sul diary: video corto, ma impressionante 15:22, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Non te lo so dire questo, ma potrei comunque mettere un avviso sotto l'immagine per indicare la differenza. --Pmbarbieri 18:34, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, quando hai la iso di duodecim, me la invii via mail, così la rippo? --Pmbarbieri 18:40, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Tipo, che alla fine i personaggi secondari muoiono eroicamente per difendere Cosmos? --Pmbarbieri 11:03, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Beh, io volevo essere sarcastico. Comunque aspetto di averlo fra venti giorni, nel frattempo, aggiungi pure quanto riesci alle pagine dei personaggi. --Pmbarbieri 14:41, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Per caso sai dirmi donde viene il costome di Gidan in questo video? Mai visto o_o 12:56, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Moccapito. Bella battaglia, però, neh? Strano vedere Gilgamesh picchiato dall'assist di Gidan, ovvero...Gilgamesh xD 14:00, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Buon viaggio Guarda, è meglio così. Almeno hanno avuto le palle di lasciarlo tutto in inglese (spero che almeno traducano il manuale) e non hanno fatto la vaccata che hanno fatto per ''Duodecim. Per di più ciò che è stato tradotto in Duodecim è stato pure tradotto male, a cominciare dal sito (non so se lo hai visto, ma alcune traduzioni sono davvero risibili). Quindi, un gioco che aveva un potenziale stratogalattico è stato rovinato dalla fretta di volerlo far uscire subito. --Pmbarbieri 21:01, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Omg Wtf We! Senti, volevo dirti: attualmente sto per affrontare la parte luminosa dell'Imperatore, in Final Fantasy II. Mi stavo sentendo il suo discorsetto, ed hai presente il Dragone, Ricard Highwind? Beh, saprai che è comparso anche il fantasma del figlio, insieme a molti altri...e come si chiama 'sto figlio? KAIN???? O___O EDIT: E se ne vaaaaaaaaaa...L'Imperatore se ne vaaaaaaaaa...Lalalalalaaaaaaa.... FINITO FINAL FANTASY II *___* Cioè, avevo i personaggi con parametri non propriamente ultrafigherrimi, ma in qualche battaglia nel castello di Arruboth e sono schizzati tutti a 99 D: Poi, Sancta 11 e Fusione 10 hanno fatto un eccellente lavoro contro L'Imperatore, anche se poteva assorbire l'energia dei colpi che tirava D: ed usare Stella Cadente 16, ovvero circa 500 pv di danno a tutti D: PS: Josef, forza a 99, che toglieva 1500 ad ogni colpo. Ma non si era parlato di alta difesa fisica, caro Imperatore? EDIT: e tutto il gioco senza spade Emorys :asd: 12:20, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Messaggio per Teo per quando torna Scusa se appena tornerai vedrai questo messaggio pieno di lavoro, ma ho bisogno di un piacere... *Guardate 'sto video *Dispel avrebbe bisogno di una gallery di screens. Tu sai dove trovarli? (Io odio prendere cose dalla wiki inglese) * 11:44, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Bentornato Ciao, Teo. Sono felice che tu sia tornato. Abbiamo avuto parecchie cose interessanti, primo fra tutti il doppiaggio americano di Duodecim. Dimmi pure che l'ho presa a cure, ma secondo me lo hanno rovinato sempre più: un gioco con un grandissimo potenziale ed è figo solo in giappone! Comunque, tra un po' creerò la pagina di Chaos, speriamo che arrivi anche una bella immagine di Desperado Chaos (che in inglese è diventato un anonimo Feral Chaos, contenti loro). Ad ogni modo, non so se hai già letto il background di Desperado Chaos: quando l'ho letto io la prima cosa che ho pensato è stata "Ma Dissidia 013 non era l'ultimo ciclo? Com'è che ne hanno fatti altri sette?" --Pmbarbieri 16:01, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Comunque, che fine di merda per il povero Chaos! Tutto 'sto casino e si ritrova sigillato in un vulcano (possibile che sia il vulcano del tempio del fuoco di FFIX?) al livello 130 e con la rogna per di più! Ci credo anch'io che è così incazzato! --Pmbarbieri 16:15, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Se c'è una cosa che mi rende allegro, è la nuova voce di Gilgy. É troppo strana 16:43, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Infatti, se te ne sei accorto, è quella che uso per le pagine di FFVII che abbiamo. Per i termini che ricorrono però uso la traduzione di Crisis Core (non per tutti, chiaramente) --Pmbarbieri 17:24, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimamente non ho avuto molto tempo per dedicarmici, ho colorato solo cinque o sei pagine. Per adesso rimaniamo sulla prima parte. Adesso sto andando sul PSN per cercare Prologus, finalmente. E allora vedremo se i dialoghi sono veramente tradotti male come dicono (anche se a giudicare da come è tradotto il sito, ho paura che avrò brutte sorprese) :| --Pmbarbieri 18:57, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Ti ricordo, Teo, che solo ieri ho fatto quasi cinquanta edit ò.o chiedi a Ishramit X°D ps: com'è la pagina su Geddon "Dissidia" che dovresti ora poter vedere sul Celestial? 20:58, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Te non ti preoccupare, anzi sono io a chiederti scusa. Pensiamo prima di tutto a studiare ;) lo farai quando potrai ;) 08:21, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Mi sono scaricato Prologus e ci ho giocato come un pazzo! I personaggi sono qualcosa di fighissimo: Cain è a tutti gli effetti Dio, peccato che abbia una forza di salto quasi nulla (il che è strano per lui), Kefka è molto ma molto più facile da usare, non so se hai notato la differenza, e Garland... GARLAND! Comunque all'inizio l'ho settato in italiano, ma dopo aver visto lo scempio ho deciso di tenerlo in inglese, almeno me lo godo. Menomale che in questo puoi scegliere la lingua, vuol dire che tutto sommato se ne sono accorti. --Pmbarbieri 10:54, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Perdonami, ma appena hai tempo, questo DEVI vederlo 13:01, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Anvedi! Due giorni fa ho comprato Duodecim, e con esso un buono per il 50% di sconto sul primo Final Fantasy sul PSN. Avrei preferito Final Fantasy II, ma tant'è. Comunque adesso sto giocando come un pazzo per sbloccare il prima possibile Gilgamesh! --Pmbarbieri 21:43, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho appena sbloccato Gilgamesh. Una sola parola... EPICO! Tutto sommato, Duodecim non era il flop che mi aspettavo, se non fosse per un piccolo particolare: i fottutissimi AP, che è diventato praticamente impossibile guadagnare ad ogni battaglia! E' assurdo che il numero di AP che puoi ottenere sia selezionato a caso e che soprattutto per guadagnarli tu debba fare uno sproposito di danni in una volta all'avversario SENZA mai farti colpire prima! Non so cosa ne pensi tu, ma per me questa è una cosa da malati. --Pmbarbieri 19:08, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) A me non dispiace tanto per il numero scelto a caso, ma per il modo in cui si ottengono, che è veramente da pazzi (specie nel 013 ciclo). A me dà fastidio che anche se ricevi un solo attacco Audacia ti sei giocato gli AP bonus. Ad ogni modo, io per adesso ho Aerith, e presto avrò anche il costume bonus di Cecil. Per gli altri, io spero ce prima o poi mettano anche quelli in edizione limitata sul PS Store (magari a un prezzo decente), in modo da averne qualcuno tipo quello di Cloud, di Squall o di Kuja, che non sono niente male. A proposito, ho visto che per risparmiare hanno utilizzato i vecchi sprite di Final Fantasy I e II per PSP per fare alcuni mostri ricorrenti del IV. Se ci pensi ha perfettamente senso, soprattutto perchè si sono basati sugli stessi artwork per farli (un po' come per Crisis Core e Type-0). Comodo, soprattutto perchè gli sprite degli arcidiavoli, dei demoni elementali, dei boss del III, del V e del VI sono già disponibili. Anche se caricherò comunque quelli della versione DS, se non altro per differenziarli un po'. --Pmbarbieri 21:06, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) In ogni caso, sì, avrà solo da guadagnarci. Comunque, adesso sto continuando il 013 ciclo. Hai visto che alla fine tra Shantotto e Gabranth ha vinto Shantotto, comunque. A proposito, sai dove si trova l'Ihiirokane (scarletite in inglese), che serve per upgradare le armi esclusive dal livello 1 al livello 30? E, tanto per curiosità, ma Laguna e Vaan ce le hanno le armi esclusive? --Pmbarbieri 23:16, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) La voce di Prishe è molto bella, guarda qualche video su Youtube. Shantotto parla ancora in rima, ma sembra che insista meno sul trovare le frasi adatte. Semplicemente usa la frase giusta al momento giusto, per la massima incazzatura di Gabranth. Comunque, tu hai già sbloccato Desperado Chaos, almeno il suo scenario? --Pmbarbieri 00:05, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Scusa te, non avevo capito ._. anyway, che ne dici di dire qualcosa sul pugno che Desperado Chaos sferra al DS alla fine dell'ipermossa? 15:44, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Non credo di aver visto ancora qualcosa su Aerith, anche se immagino il perchè. Comunque, credo che dovresti mettere un po' di background in più su D Chaos, e magari aggiungere quella cosa sulla rogna, che ti avevo scritto (non so perchè ma ce la vedo nella pagina). --Pmbarbieri 18:39, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Vai tra, sia sul Balamb che su Nonci, non mi interessa un fico secco dei vostri forum xD su Nonci mi piacerebbe fare qualche leggero edit qua e là... e... a proposito... sai l'ipermossa EX di Prishe? Stavo pensando...che ne dici di considerare il cristallo che alla fine getta al nemico come un enorme... ehm... Mi vergogno a dirlo? xD 05:43, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) All'inizio avevo fatto così per semplificare, ma non ho mai detto che non si potesse fare il contrario. Se vuoi aggiungili. --Pmbarbieri 16:21, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) La seconda sarebbe anche interessante, anche perchè non ricordo altri elementi che possano dargli un nuovo aspetto. --Pmbarbieri 17:37, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) Cuchulainn Io non toglierei il redirect, sarà utile per non stare a cercare un modo di inserire la u accentata verso destra, che nella tastiera non c'è. Ah, sapevi che FFV uscirà sul PSN? 13:55, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Forse lo spaevi già, ma ho appena scoperto che il prossimo costume per Vaan potrebbe essere totalmente originale, come quelli di Gidan e Kuja. Vai, Akihiko, tocca a te! --Pmbarbieri 18:10, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Oggi ho battuto il clone di Desperado Chaos. Ho messo sangue, sudore e oggetti in un'epica battaglia in cui persero la vita Squall, Cloud e Gidan. Alla fine gli ho dato il colpo di grazia con Exdeath, che era il più sfigato del party. Tu che l'hai già sbloccato, come è l'originale? --Pmbarbieri 20:51, apr 7, 2011 (UTC)